


Cream and Sugar

by Holy_Ackerman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cute, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Ackerman/pseuds/Holy_Ackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is working part time at a coffee shop while he’s in college. </p>
<p>Kenma goes to visit him after practice on the days that he works, but never orders anything. But Kuroo knows that Kenma is keeping a secret from him. </p>
<p>They make a deal: When Kenma finally orders coffee at the shop, he is to pay with his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream and Sugar

Kuroo wasn’t sure how he did it, but he convinced Kenma to stay on the volleyball team regardless of him now being in college. It took a lot of hard work and convincing, as well as help from the now third years who have been playing with Kenma, to get him to stay. They didn’t want to loose their star setter if they truly didn’t have to.

Though he didn’t want to admit it, Kenma felt weird without Kuroo around. He was stuck with Lev on the train ride to and home from school, and spent most of his school hours with Lev. It’s not that he didn’t like him, he thought Lev was nice, but he was noisy. Kuroo wasn’t noisy to Kenma. As a matter of fact, he liked Kuroo’s voice, so he didn’t mind when the other spoke. 

The moment practice ended, it didn’t take but five minutes for Kenma to get ready to leave. It was in a blink of an eye that boy was ready to go home. Unless it was a Tuesday or Friday, when Kuroo was working at a local coffee shop not far from Nekoma. 

Lev already knows the deal, since it’s a Tuesday, Kenma will go off in a different direction as Lev stays straight to go towards the train station. 

“Tell Kuroo-San I said hi!” Lev exclaimed is his usual, cheery tone. 

“Yeah.” Was Kenna’s response. He waived after turning his back Lev. “See you in the morning.” 

“ ‘Kay! Bye Kenma!” He dragged out the last syllable of the others name for what felt like eternity. 

“So noisy.” Kenma muttered to himself. 

In his pocket was enough money to by himself a coffee and a muffin. He wished he didn’t bring money with him, since he wasn’t exactly ready to tell Kuroo his secret. 

About a month ago, right after school had started, was when Kuroo was hired at the coffee shop. His first day of college was a week before Kenma first day back at Nekoma. 

Kenma found out the others schedule, by asking of course, and made the decision of going to visit him after practice every Tuesday and Friday when he worked. 

After his third or forth time visiting, Kuroo asked him why he never ordered anything. Kenma’s response was always the same: “I don’t wanna.”

But Kuroo knows his long time friend, and couldn’t help but think there was more to the story. He couldn’t simply come here without a reason, right?

“You must miss me, then.” Kuroo joked with that cunning smile on his face. 

“Yeah, right. I’m here so we can go home together.” Kenma replied. 

“You could always go home with Lev, you know.”

“I normally do.”

“Then why not today?”

“Cause I don’t wanna.” Kenma blinked his eyes shut and let out a sigh. 

“Don’t leave your boyfriend-”

“Shut up, Kuroo.” 

There was a spike in his tone, surprising Kuroo some. He was only teasing, something Kenma was already used to, why’d he take it so personal? 

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” 

Kuroo hit the nail on the head. 

“No.” Kenma put it bluntly. “It’s just a secret.”

“A secret?” He grinned. “Tell me.”

“Never.”

“Why not?”

“Because, I don’t wanna tell you.”

“So harsh.. Im your best friend, you can tell me all your secrets.”

“Not this one.” Kenma looked away from the others dark, piercing, eyes. 

“Then.. Let’s make a deal!”

“As cunning as ever..” He mumbled under his breath. 

“When you’re ready to tell me, but something here. Actually, just order something, you can pay with your secret.”

“Pay with a secret? That sounds fishy.”

“Well, I want to know by any means necessary. What’s so bad about that?”

“Kuroo-”

“So, when you finally order something, you pay me with your secret. Deal?”   
He smirked. 

“Deal.” Kenma huffed, returning to the game on his phone. 

-

Kenma knew he brought enough money in hopes that his childhood friend forgot their deal, and would let him pay in cash. But knowing Kuroo, that’s high unlikely. Just by the look on his face when Kenma walked into through the entrance doors, he knew Kuroo still remember. He hoped time would wash away the memory, but it clearly hasn’t. 

Kenma sat himself towards the back of the coffee shop. Kuroo is normally on break around this time, and comes to sit with him, but Kenma arrive earlier than expected. 

Kuroo was behind the counter taking an old women’s order. He looked comfortable here, as if this was his destined job. Though his hopes were to play professional sports, or maybe coach a team, his job now was nice. He enjoyed being around people after all. 

He is, indeed, playing college volleyball on a decent team. They’re good, but still need some improving. There’s a lot of newbies and the team’s still trying to synch. 

Kuroo attends morning practices of Tuesday’s and Fridays so he can work those nights. He works some weekends and can’t always attended those practices, but this is all part of being an adult. 

Kenma admired his devotion to work, school and volleyball. A part of him wished he had the same motivation. He played volleyball because Kuroo wanted him too, and he doesn’t particularly mind playing anyways. He’s not bad at it, and it gives him something to do after school since Kuroo isn’t around. 

After taking a deep breath, Kenma slowly rose from his seat and made his way to the counter. 

Kuroo had his back to the register, and only heard the feint footsteps that approached. He was finishing up on the old lady’s order. A large hot coffee with only cream, and a bran muffin. 

When he turned around and spotted his friend, a huge smirk crossed his lips. He passed the coffee and brown bag that held the muffin to the previous costumer. 

“Have a nice day, pretty lady.” He winked, making the older women blush. She put a reasonable amount of money in Kuroo’s tip jar. 

“You have a wonderful day, young man!” She replied before finally exiting. 

“Kenma! So you’re ordering something today? What a relief. I promise I won’t poison you.” 

“Coffee..” He swallowed. “With cream and sugar.”

“Oh? Coming right up then.” He grinned before turning around. 

“I have money to pay for this.” 

“Are you forgetting our deal?” 

Kuroo poured the cream into the pitch black coffee, lighting it up. He then sprinkled some sugar inside, just enough to satisfy Kenma’s sweet tooth. 

“Taste it.” Kuroo pushed it across the counter. “I want to make sure its secret telling worthy.” 

“It’s fine.” He replied after taking a sip. He refused to admit that it was perfect. 

“Only fine?”

“Only fine.” Kenma counted out the proper amount of money, and slid it towards Kuroo. “Here.”

“Hm..” He hummed, picking it up and putting it in his tip jar. “Thanks, but we made a deal. I get off of work in ten minutes. You can tell me then.”

“Fine..” He couldn’t refuse it at this point, they did make a deal, and Kenma had no intentions of breaking it. But was he truly ready to tell Kuroo?

“I don’t know if I wanna do this.. I don’t think I’m ready to tell him. But a deal is a deal after all. So I have to.” He thought to himself. 

Kenma sighed and decided to wait outside for Kuroo, and drank the perfect coffee that his seemingly perfect friend made perfect just for him. 

The ten minutes went by so slow, Kenma thought he was standing outside for more than an hour, when really it had only been seven minutes. 

He found himself checking his phone for the time every thirty seconds or so. He just wanted to get this deal over with and then finally go home. Then again, it’s an hour train ride back, and he’d be stuck with Kuroo. 

He wondered how Kuroo would react to his secret. Not that it’s anything bad. It wasn’t bad at all. Actually, it was a good thing on Kuroo’s part. He may actually find it amusing, and it may even prove him right. 

Kenma still wasn’t used to seeing Kuroo without his Nekoma uniform on. He was so used to the black and red volleyball uniform, and the black tie Kuroo would always wear. 

Now, he dressed in regular street clothes. A black shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. He still had the same, messy black hair with the fringe to the right. He did, sometimes, wear his Nekoma sweater. Tonight, though, it was just a regular red sweater. Kenma felt weird that their sweaters didn’t match. 

“So..” Kuroo started to speak. 

“I miss you.” Kenma blurted out before letting Kuroo tease him even more. The secret rolled right off his tongue. 

“H-Huh?” The words caught Kuroo off guard. 

“That’s my secret, I miss you, Kuroo.”

“I see you almost every day..”

“But it’s not the same. We don’t take the train together everyday anymore. We don’t practice together anymore. You only walk me home twice a week. It’s not enough.” 

“Hey..” Kuroo wrapped an arm around the others shoulder, pulling him closer. “I spend as much time with you as I can. I’ll try to come see you more often.”

“One other thing, Kuroo.”

“What is it?”

“I like you.” He mumbled softly, almost incoherent. Kuroo barely made out the words. 

“You bike me?”

“No. I said like, not bike.”

“Ah, that makes more sense.” He chuckled to himself. “Well, I bike you too, Kenma.”

“Tsk.” He clicked his tongue and looked away. Kenma’s checks burned a deep red, and the sight made Kuroo smile, and chuckle more. 

“You’re so easy to read Kenma. Let’s go home.”

“Shut up, Kuroo.” He linked his arm into the others. 

Kenma was happy, but fought back the urge to smile. His head rested upon Kuroo’s shoulder as they walked towards the train station. 

His heart felt free now, he was relieved to finally confess his feelings to his childhood friend. And luckily, he felt the same way.


End file.
